A phase II evaluation of intravenous CCNU has been carried out in sixteen patients with advanced colorectal adenocarcinoma. CCNU was delivered in an emulfor and ethanol surfactant solution. Hematologic toxicities secondary to CCNU in addition to pulmonary toxicity including dyspnea and hypoxia were demonstrated. This study has been closed to the accrual of patients.